The Quidditch Adventures: Where it All Began
by Alayna Wood
Summary: A bit of a fluff fic between my OC and current muse, Alayna Peterson, and Oliver Wood. She's a Slytherin and also the Keeper and captain for the Slytherin quidditch team. Let's see how it works out, eh? /There are going to be multiple installments with this OC and Ollykins, but all under different names. Make sure you follow me if you want to read more! Oliver Wood/OC


Harry Potter: The Quidditch Adventures

A.N: My first attempt at a one-shot. Let me know if I should just stop writing or continue this plot idea within another story!

It was a warm, sunny Saturday at Hogwarts. The young magic folk were dashing about, exploring the castle grounds and heading to Hogsmeade in groups. The Gryffindor quidditch team was out practicing in the pitch, as per usual. But the extraordinary thing was that a young Slytherin girl, a fifth year, was in the stands cheering them on. All of the Slytherins knew that Gryffindors were scum-or rather, they believed- and vice-versa, yet this one brave snake was sitting among them as if she herself was a red and gold lion. But even that wasn't the main problem. No, the issue with this was that this girl, her name being Alayna Peterson, was the Slytherin quidditch team's Keeper.

Angered by the intrusion to their practice, the Gryffindor's team Keeper, and Captain, Oliver Wood, fluidly glided down to the grass below the hoops and marched over to the stands where Aly was sitting, the rest of the team following.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, Peterson? Spying on us for the good of your snakes, are we?" Oliver spat venomously. The other six players all shared a quick glance and looked apologetically back at Aly. She saw them out of the corner of her eye, and not wanting to give them away, turned her eyes upon Oliver.

"No, Oliver, I was just admiring your team's skill. You fly wonderfully. All of you. I wish my team could fly like that... and win without cheating." she smiled brightly at him. Even the thick-skulled Oliver Wood could see the sincerity behind her words and smile, and his facial features softened.

"Aw, I'm sorry Peterson. I shouldn't have snapped like that. I'm such a git, aren't I?"

The remainder of the team shared another glance and they blinked. Oliver Wood was apologizing?

"It's fine, Oliver. Don't worry about it. I know you hate us and our quidditch team."

Oliver blushed a little and blinked. _'She really thinks I hate her? The rest of the snakes, sure. But she's so bloody cute... __Wait. What am I thinking? Slytherins aren't cute. At all. Sure, she's sweet and all, but no. Definitely not cute. I am most certainly not crushing on a Slytherin, much less a Slytherin _quidditchplayer_.'_

Oliver looked over at Aly's smiling face and gave her a wide smile in return. His cheeks flamed up a bit, and the Weasley twins looked at each other knowingly. They took the -almost- nonexistent hint and nudged the Chasers and Seeker away from the two Keepers and their romantic frustration and towards the Gryffindor changing rooms.

_'Am I crushing on a Slytherin? I mean, she IS cute and all. Maybe I'll give her a shot...'_

"Are you okay, Oliver?" Aly asked worryingly.

"Wha- uh, yeah. I'm fine. Perfectly fine. Why wouldn't I be fine?"

"You were staring off into space and your facial expressions were changing like Lavender Brown's boyfriends!"

Wood laughed at that, seeing as Lavender changed boyfriends nearly once a week. He then frowned slightly.

"Hey, listen, Peterson. We need to get back to practicing, but after we're done, how would you like to take a trip to Hogsmeade with me?"

Alayna put her chin on her hand and thought for a moment, before smirking.

"As in, a _date_, Oliver Wood?"

_'Damn. She really _is_ a snake.' _"If you want it to be, _Alayna._"

She grinned. "It's a date! But you might want to go change, because it seems like your team's already gone and left."

Oliver turned on his heel and glared at the mostly empty pitch before sighing.

"Wait here. I'll be right back."

"Okay." Aly nodded before grinning. "Don't give your players such a hard time. Give them a bit of leeway every once in awhile. They work really hard as it is!"

Wood just rolled his eyes. "Just wait here, okay?" His Scottish words rolled off his tongue. Aly laughed at his brashness as he headed off towards the changing rooms.

When Oliver reached the changing rooms and grabbed his Muggle clothes, he turned around to see the rest of the team. "What're you guys looking at?"

Fred and George grinned. "I dunno, Gred. What _are _we looking at?"

"Well, Forge, I don't know what we're looking at either. But I can bet Ollykins will be looking at Peterson tonight!"

The twins chortled. Angelina Johnson spoke up. "Have fun on your _date_, Wood."

"Don't insult her by talking about nonstop Quidditch either," added Katie Bell.

"Take her to Puddifoot's!" suggested Alicia.

"Guys, how about we let Wood get ready for his date. She's still waiting in the stands." stated Harry, slightly irritably.

Wood smiled gratefully at the first year Seeker as he pulled his shirt on over his lightly tanned skin and tucked it into his dark jeans and placed a black jacket over his shirt. He fixed his collar and hair in the mirror. _'Well, here goes.'_ "Bye guys. See you back in the common room."

Oliver left the changing room with a wave and made his was back over to where Aly was waiting. He tentatively reached out his hand for her to hold, which she accepted, and gently pulled her down the path to Hogsmeade. From the corner of his eye – and most likely hers as well – he saw students pointing and whispering at the two of them. It was rather strange; a Slytherin and a Gryffindor walking as closely together as they were, but neither of them paid any attention to the gawkers. Wood tugged her in the direction of The Three Broomsticks and sat her down in a booth towards the back so thee two could have a bit of privacy. He ordered the both of them a butterbeer (still holding her hand, I might add) and the two dropped in to a bit of small talk. Once they had finished their butterbeers and paid for them, laughing together (hands still clasped) she took the lead, pulling him over towards Honeydukes. He chuckled and stumbled behind her. "Come _on _Oliver!" Aly tugged on his arm.

"Alright! Alright. I'm right behind you!" he said, laughing at her excitement.

The shop was filled with shelves upon shelves of sweets. Sugar Quills, Ice Mice, Cockroach Clusters... Honeydukes had it all! "Close your eyes," Oliver instructed Aly. She complied. He picked up a few sugary items and brought them over to the counter, paying for them, before sliding the opaque bag of candy into her hand. "You can open them now," he whispered into her ear. She shivered at the sound before saying, "Thank you." Looking pleased with himself, Oliver and Aly walked out of the store hand-in-hand and made their way back up to the castle. The two sat down at the lake, watching the sunset, before Aly asked the big question. "Oliver..." she trailed off, waiting for him to speak.

"What is it, Alayna?" he glanced down at her pale face, framed by white-blond hair, admiring the beauty of her sculpted features. _'She really is beautiful...'_

"I've been wondering... what are we? Do we go back to being enemies like this day never happened?"

Oliver didn't hesitate before answering, "No. I don't _want_ us to be enemies. Ever again. I love being around you, Aly, and I don't want that to change."

"So...?"

"So... will you be my girlfriend?"

"Of course, Oliver! Today was wonderful!"

"I'm glad you had fun!" He wrapped his arm around her waist and she leant into his chest, resting his chin on the top of her head. "Alayna?"

"Yes?" she said, carefully lifting her head from his warm, loving embrace.

"You're beautiful. You really are..." he broke his sentence off as he leaned down, slowly but steadily moving for her lips. Aly's head tilted back a little, and she leaned up towards him, eyes fluttering closed. Their lips met and the couple felt the sparks said to be the result of true love behind the kiss. They didn't pull apart until the need to breathe arose. Panting, Oliver kissed her forehead and rested his head upon hers once more.

_'I guess some Slytherins aren't that bad after all.'_

Little did he know that she was thinking the same thing about him.


End file.
